


left at the alter

by mayoho



Series: Fictober 2020 [14]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Vineyard of Fine Drapes, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: They weren't going to marry at an alter, but Lemony is most certainly left.
Relationships: Beatrice Baudelaire/Lemony Snicket
Series: Fictober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015945
Kudos: 5





	left at the alter

Lemony stands in the gazebo, white paint bubbling and flaking with age. He sees her so vividly: her dress, happy tears in her eyes, her smile (so different from her stage one). 

His muffled sob startles the neighboring pigeons. Could they have been happy if one theatrical review hadn’t caused their lives to unspool or would they have skittered around each other like frightened doves, too dramatic and flighty to settle?

It doesn’t matter. Lemony has arrived at the venue nigh on two decades late and Beatrice–well, does it need to be said? You know how the story goes.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder now and then if Lemony and Beatrice could have been happy together. Just because their relationship seemed like so (probably too) much. 
> 
> On a strictly personal level, I wonder why I decided to go ahead and take 70 words out of this one and not some of the other ones. Maybe I really wanted to add it to the ASOUE drabble collection, and I don't have (or plan to have) one for Hannibal.


End file.
